


My Person

by RemindMeWhoIAm



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, POV Experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemindMeWhoIAm/pseuds/RemindMeWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor teleports to the Institute, leaving behind all the companions.  No one is more upset by this than Dogmeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Person

     My Person has been making something.  My Person is always making something, but this is something different.  It’s big and it makes noises that hurt to listen to.  It isn’t something My Person or any other Person will sleep on or sit on.  It doesn’t smell like food or Screamers or the Bigger Persons.  It doesn’t smell like anything and it makes me nervous. 

     If My Person isn’t working on the Thing, the One Who Smells Like Grease is.  It takes them a long time before My Person says it’s ready.  I don’t know what it’s ready for but if My Person is okay with it, then I can live with it being in my Home. 

     After the Thing is ready, My Person goes to sleep and gets up early.  I want to stay in Bed but there might be Screamers and My Person can’t smell them before they come out.  My Person can’t smell most things before they come out; that’s why I have to stay nearby. 

     My Person goes up to the Thing.  My Person has all the tools – My Person’s teeth and claws are too short so there is always a tool for protection.  We must be going to fight a whole pack of Bigger Persons if My Person has that many tools. 

     The Thing is making a lot more noise than usual and there are lights on it.  The One Who Smells Like Grease is saying something to My Person.  I don’t understand it but I follow My Person onto the Thing.  I always follow My Person.

     “No, buddy.  Stay.”

     Stay.  Stay is a Rule.  I’m not supposed to break Rules but it makes me nervous when My Person says Stay.  Usually when My Person says Stay another Person gets to Go.  I almost always Go but sometimes it’s the Quiet One or the One That Talks A Lot or the One Who Smells Weird.  I trust them.  My Person has many friends and they are all good with tools and if My Person says Stay, they Go and My Person comes back soon.  But now My Person is on the Thing without another Person.  Alone.

     “I’ll be home soon, Dogmeat.  I promise.”

     I sit down and watch.  I don’t want to Stay but My Person told me to.  I can’t help but cry some.  The Thing is making so much noise.  Everything Persons make is so loud.  I lay down and watch My Person.  I don’t know what My Person is doing but then the light is too bright.  It hurts me and then it’s gone and My Person is gone.  None of the other Persons went with Mine.  I hope Mine found a new Person to Go with because there are always too many Screamers.

     I go back to Bed and wait for My Person to come back.  The One Who Smells Weird is there.  That One is always trying to eat things that aren’t food and that’s why That One has that smell.  My Person likes That One more than any other Person and sometimes we all walk together.  When That One comes Home, My Person doesn’t always let me sleep in Bed, but I don’t mind because they make weird noises and weird smells and there are lots of other Persons to sleep beside.  Now it’s just me and the One Who Smells Weird sitting together in Bed. 

     When the other Persons are sleeping I go outside and look for Mine.  I can smell My Person everywhere but it’s all old smells.  The new smell is on The Thing but it doesn’t go anywhere.  I search all over Home for the smell but it’s not there.  There are Dirt Rats and Swimming Things and Food but My Person isn’t here.

     I go back to get in Bed when I see The One Who Talks A Lot.  That One gives me Food and rubs my ears.

     “Missing Blue, huh, boy?”

     That One calls My Person “Blue.”  None of the other Persons call Mine that but they all know who “Blue” is.  Persons all have names for each other but they don’t always have just one and I wonder how they don’t get confused.  Smells are unique, sounds are unique.  There’s only one of My Person and My Person’s smell, which is like Food and Screamers and all the other Persons that Mine likes.

     The One Who Talks A Lot gets a Toy and throws it for me but I don’t want to chase it.  My Person can throw it farther and knows where I keep my Favorite Toy.  I sit down next to the Thing, where I can smell the new smells, and wait.  I want to go to Bed but I’m worried.

     “No sign yet?”

     The Quiet One and The One Who Talks A Lot are sitting side by side near me.  They talk for a long time and then leave.  I wait but My Person doesn’t come back.  I go back to Bed and sleep for a little bit.

     It gets dark four times before I see My Person again.  I am sitting on the Couch waiting when the light is there and then gone and My Person is back. 

     I’m so happy that I rush to Mine and lick and jump and do all sorts of things I’m not supposed to, but I can’t help it, My Person is Home and I’m so happy.

     “Dogmeat, I missed you.”

     Mine hugs me and cries.  I don’t know why Mine is crying, but I stay there and let it happen.  I want to go to Bed and My Person understands.  We go together and wake up the One Who Smells Weird.  My Person is still crying and they are hugging.  I wait my turn.  It’s dark and after a long time Mine falls asleep next to The One Who Smells Weird.  That One pats Bed and looks at me.

     “Come on, Dogmeat.”

     I climb up and sit between them and put my head on My Person’s leg.  Everything seems right with Mine’s smell here.  I don’t feel sad or worried anymore.  Home smells good again.

     My Person rubs my ears and smiles at me.

     “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but there you go. I adore Dogmeat and I thought I'd experiment with writing from his POV. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
